degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Watch Out Now/@comment-3284502-20150213153917/@comment-2233287-20150213220712
Lizzy, I'm going to keep it real with you right now. You all need to stop acting like CC is the only one to blame here. She is NOT the only one to approach us about having issues with you, but she is the one I see out here, busting her ass to try and explain herself and make things right, because she cares about her friendships with all of you. CC did not make this decision by herself. It was an unanimous decision between all of the admins and the most active chat mods, excluding Lizzy herself. This decision wasn't just because of recent behavior; it was because we have been hearing about issues for a while now. Could we have handled things better? Sure. I know if we had brought Lizzy into that chat room last night, though, she would have been feeling just as attacked as she is right now. The fights probably would have started earlier than they did. Lizzy, I like you, you're funny and a nice person. I know you're seeing this as a personal attack, but it's not. It was never out intention to hurt your feelings It is my job as bureaucrat to do what is best for the wiki. I've been doing this job for 5 years now, this isn't my first time around the rodeo. It is my job to look at this situation objectively and to take what I think is the best course of action. Because a lot of the admins aren't active in chat as much, to hear from chat mods who are active that they don't think you have been performing your job correctly is huge. We rely on them to tell us if anything is wrong or if anythings needs to be addressed. Lizzy, this hasn't been a one time occurence, you realize? The last time I talked to you about Kayla, I tried to help you realize how important it is to realize that what you post affects others and it is important to understand their perspectives, but I don't even know if you were even listening to me even back then. It felt like you were brushing off what I said near the end of it, when that entire situation almost caused Kayla to have a panic attack. Posting such hurtful comments about Taylor Swift (idc if she's a celebrity or not, the way you were talking about her offended multiple other users) isn't okay, and makes me think that you really weren't listening to what I said. Cam told us he has tried talking to you multiple times, and he also said that he felt like you were brushing him off. The chat mods felt like you weren't even attempting to work with them and were undermining their decisions. Based on everything presented to us, the admins felt like this was the best decision for the wiki for right now. A chat moderator position is a position of responsibility to help things run smoothly in chat when there is a dispute or to handle a troll. It is NOT there to make you feel like you belong on the website. It is a position of authority. It is not there to make you feel better about yourself. I'm sorry if that comes across as rude, but it is the truth regarding the position. Lizzy, if you work on your behavior and whatever else, could I see you becoming a chat mod again? Sure, in the future, anyone can be a chat mod, but just all the issues we have been hearing lately, it's just not best for the wiki right now for you to be a mod. I also agree with everything Camille said. We can take this and learn how to deal with things better in the future.